User talk:Mozart999
ThePokémonGamer (talk) 18:27, June 5, 2019 (UTC) Reply I'm currently working on designs, but thanks for being interested. I can update you when I start uploading the designs. TheWikiOddish (talk) 15:33, June 22, 2019 (UTC) Thank you Thank you for the offer. I can put in my Fakemon, but don't take credit for them. TheWikiOddish (talk) 21:24, July 5, 2019 (UTC) Reply I never said that I was taking credit for them. Anybody is allowed to add Fakemon, just as long as they are their own creations. The rules say not to add Fakemon that are not yours unless you get permisson first. Mozart999 (talk) 21:47, July 5, 2019 (UTC) Re: Hey Darn. I got rebranded again! - Jr Mime (talk) VSTF] 20:30, July 7, 2019 (UTC) Sword and Shield Pokedex Entries you are right, it best to wit until the games release to the the info sorry for this. Lego Master BB 6:24, July 21, 2019 (UTC) But just to let you Know I'm only setting up the tabs for the entries, just to be a little more easy to put when the games are released. hope that's OK. talk:Lego Master BB| Lego Master BB] 6:57, July 21, 2019 (UTC) You can keep the templates there for later. 22:59, July 21, 2019 (UTC) Page Why did you create a page just to only tag it for deletion? It was already deleted.--Lordranged7 (talk) 08:27, August 19, 2019 (UTC) Reply That is a question that I've been wondering to even myself. I don't know why, but when I started to get interested in Pokémon, Oddish just sparked something in me. I came to love it and I even used one throughout my playthrough of Pokémon Red and it was my first wild Pokémon catch in Pokémon GO, and I just generally came to love Oddish and the Grass-type in general. TheWikiOddish (talk) 17:50, September 7, 2019 (UTC) Disambiguation Please make sure that the disambig pages follow this layout. Energy ''X'' 08:09, September 8, 2019 (UTC) Reply Well it doesn't explicitly state how old he is currently. Anyway, as said, you can use rather than talking to me. I don't like banning people due to their age, it feels a bit like discrimination on my part. Energy ''X'' 22:11, October 10, 2019 (UTC) Reply from Travjt Yep, that's me ☺️Travjt (talk) 10:41, October 19, 2019 (UTC) Regarding this that happened a month ago yep, I reverted your edit (unfortunately), but i did it for a good reason. In my summary, i actually mean It, Bulbasaur is a dinosaur. Just read the page. ���� Travjt (talk) 21:36, November 11, 2019 (UTC) Impidimp and it’s evolution So, after worming through the gen 8 pages to be if they needed fixing, i noticed that you made a trivia note to the pages of Impidimp and it's evolution. I noticed this was a mistake, so I cleaned up your edits to say that they were the only gender exclusive fairy types. Vullaby is gender exclusive and dark type, so I had to do this. Travjt (talk) 08:03, November 16, 2019 (UTC) hope you understand Block Thanks for the report, user is blocked. Energy ''X'' 09:39, November 18, 2019 (UTC) Impidimp Hey Mozart, how do you know that only Male Impidimp can evolve twice? I need some clarifications. Diana Lover (talk) 04:09, November 25, 2019 (UTC)Diana lover Diana Lover (talk) 04:09, November 25, 2019 (UTC) Vandal Good job. Maybe you have considered becoming a rollback? Energy ''X'' 11:52, December 22, 2019 (UTC) :Sorry for the late response, here is the page. Energy ''X'' 11:57, December 28, 2019 (UTC) ::You may need to revise your proposal, say what notable contributions you have made. It is important to gain people's trust about this. Energy ''X'' 16:38, December 28, 2019 (UTC) Request Thank you for notifying me, and congratulations, you passed the vote. Maybe you might make more than a rollback, in time. Energy ''X'' 21:41, January 12, 2020 (UTC) Congrats then James �� (talk) 16:12, January 13, 2020 (UTC)